Little Blue Devil
by Red Snow Blind
Summary: Tired of the club life, a young bachelor gives up prowling for women and adopts a Pokemon. It turns out they are two of a kind. FVaporeon x MHuman. Very strong lemon taste.


The morning sunlight decorated the floor of Lucas Irillo's living room, landing on the stained glass coffee table next to the sofa where Lucas himself lay sleeping. The table began to shake loudly as his cell phone vibrated, alerting him that he was receiving a call. He reached over and picked up his phone, raged and groggy, merely answering the phone with a weak grunt, wincing at the shrill voice on the other end.

"Hey, Lucas how are you two this morning?" came the enthusiastic voice on the other end,

"Don't talk s'fuckin loud. Ugh...Goddamnit..." Lucas hissed, his words like venom into the phone.

"One of those ev-" the voice started, quieter in forgiveness.

"And it's just me." Lucas interrupted.

"What?"

"It's just me." Lucas replied, reaching for the bottle of 'Morning Star' homemade 'hang-over' drink he left on the coffee table before he started drinking last night, the remedy proving an absolute blessing on any number of mornings just like this one.

"Oh shit. What happened, man?"

"Last thing I want to talk about right now," Lucas stated flatly, bringing the bottle of Morning Star up to his lips.

"Hmm. So rest on it for a few days, and we give it another go?" came the voice on the phone.

Lucas grunted, pulling the drink away from his lips, "No, Nick. I'm done for a while. I'm tired of waking up with this fucking hangover and drinking this shit. I'm taking a break from women."

"What? For how long?"

"A month, at least."

"A month?!"

Wincing as the raised volume of his friend's voice caused his hangover to flare up, Lucas replied, "Maybe two," swirling the liquid in the plastic bottle around.

"You think you can go without the pink for that long, Luke?" Nick prodded, with a smile Lucas couldn't see.

"A month of no hangovers?" Lucas replied, pausing to take another drink " , I think I can. See you in a month, Nick," he finished, ending the call.

Lucas sighed as he sat down on the subway seat. 9 catastrophic relationships in 4 months. Each one ending with him drinking himself senseless and waking up feeling like his brain was going to split in two. The doors hissed as they closed, blocking almost all noise from the outside world. The train started to slide into motion, a sweet voice announcing from the speakers in the car, "Now leaving Goldenrod Northeast Suburb Station. Next stop: Goldenrod East Business District." Lucas closed his eyes and rested his head against the window behind him, enjoying the peace of the train as it noiselessly sped along the tracks.

He tried to empty his mind, but he found himself wondering what he would do for those three months and who he would have for company. Maybe no one. He opened his eyes and looked around the train car, and one of the advertisement monitors caught his eye. It was a simple advertisement showing a young woman holding a Raichu, smiles adorning both of their faces, with the words "Be the new home for a loving Pokemon today. Goldenrod Pokemon Shelter. Call us at..."

For just a few moments, Lucas was eight years younger in his junior year of high school, working in a non-descript district Pokemon care center in the suburbs outside of Fuchsia City, cleaning, feeding, playing with and watching after the Pokemon that called the center home. Lucas felt a calming happiness rush back into his mind, replaying all the memorable events that he had from the time he was working there. Time flew by as he reminisced, abruptly ending when a male stranger tapped him on the shoulder, "Sir, is this your stop?" The sights and sounds of the terminal filled his attention; he was already at the terminal. Hadn't he just sat down in the train?

"Ah. Yeah, thanks." Lucas replied, standing up and walking towards the open door of the train. He paused to look back at the ad, taking it in one last time before he shuffled past the group of passengers boarding the train.

As he walked through the subway terminal, his thoughts were focused on the ad and the prospect of adopting a Pokemon. Why not? Throughout high school, Lucas had been involved with Pokemon as part of his everyday life and he was happy when he spent time with any kind of Pokemon. As he started college, his studies and internships sucked up most of his time, leaving hardly any time for personal matters, much less spending time caring for a Pokemon of his own. None of the Pokemon working at the college had the time, nor the interest, for casual interaction, most often too busy with an assigned task or directing others. It dawned on him that ever since he started his studies at the college, ever since he spent less time with Pokemon, his life seemed more dull and much less lively and enjoyable than it was before.

His post-graduation employment, thanks to some connections in college and a handful of good internship jobs, landed him working in the Goldenrod Commerce District as a Technical Specialist. His job was to show up early in the morning and visit a rotation of shops and businesses, usually a handful of shops that changed every week, and go over the technical and mechanical end of their machines. He performed everything from simple repairs and maintenance to synchronizing the systems of the business with an overarching network of displays to react to price changes, advertisements, sales, and customer traffic in real time. Several of the senior workers who were there before him complained about hiring someone almost right out of college for a job that required considerable technical expertise and experience, and were silenced quickly when he had performed the tasks he was given with a startling degree of proficiency and finesse. A combination of hard work, modesty, and being able to pierce through any deceptive bullshit from the older workers quickly won him the friendship of his peers and the respect of the older workers. Bottom line: The hours weren't bad, the work was engaging, and the pay was fantastic for being right out of college.

His first scheduled visit was to a coffee shop, to help update their deals to display on one of the various Deal Boards scattered around that section of the shopping district. As he walked to the little shop, he took notice of all of the Pokemon walking around the district or working in some of the shops with the owners. He was astonished at the number; every other day he had worked here, he had hardly taken note of them unless they were helping him directly. The day seemed to blur as he completed his work, any spare thoughts directed towards the idea of adopting his own Pokemon. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like it could work. He had his own place, he had stable income, and he could have a living companion like he hadn't had in a long time. Lunch, the rest of his shift, the ride home on the subway, and the rest of his evening was steeped deep in thought on the topic. By the end of the week, Lucas had settled on getting a Pokemon.

Having worked with the Pokemon adoption and care field in the past, Lucas already had a good idea of what he would need. He would need food for his companion, but usually the type of food varied on the Pokemon's typing and the first case of food was usually provided by the adoption center. He purchased some basic medicines and a few Potions, the equipment set aside for the Care Center he had worked at. The important thing he took care of was the paperwork. His experience with helping people set up their own adoptions had given him invaluable insight on what paperwork he needed. Lucas was finding fewer and fewer reasons to not adopt a Pokemon.

Every time he had time off, Lucas found himself at the North Goldenrod City Care Shelter, looking for and playing with possible candidates for his new companion. Each day he showed up, he felt like a teenager again, fond memories and emotions from his time working with Pokemon shining in his heart. The Pokemon warmed up to him quickly, his serious and objective-driven personality melting away to reveal a fun-loving and amiable person once he started interacting with the Pokemon. The workers of the shelter were pleased to see the Pokemon warming up so quickly to him, and were both pleasantly surprised and nervous when he started helping the workers at the shelter feed and bathe them. In all of the time he had spent, Lucas had found a few Pokemon that he thought would make excellent companions.

A series of chimes sounded that afternoon, like it had every other day Lucas had been here. He had been coming for two months and every day was refreshing. Lucas sat down on the grass as all the Pokemon outside scampered over to the main door to the building for lunch, several making a small detour past him to acknowledge him. He smiled at the familiar sight, taking the break in activity to rest up against one of the trees in the yard. He turned his head at the sound of a faint splash and watched as a Vaporeon walked right out of the water, looking around the yard and at the Pokemon eating. He was intrigued; he had been here more than a dozen times and he had never seen this Vaporeon before. "Food's ready, go fill up," Lucas urged, causing the Vaporeon to start to take a step, then hesitate, pulling it's foot back.

"Shy, eh? You must be new here, let me get you some food. Wait right here." Lucas said as he stood up, walking over to the food cart and pouring out a bowl of food, returning with a smile on his face as he sat back against the tree, setting the bowl next to him and urging the Vaporeon to eat. The Vaporeon smiled before leaning in and inhaling the contents of the bowl, searching around the emptied bowl to make sure nothing was missed. Lucas had seen behavior like this before; shyness and refusing to eat with the group pointing to two possibilities: She was either new, or she was an outcast of the group. He was guessing the latter based on how some of the other Pokemon sneered at her when she began to eat the food he had brought her.

Lucas reached out and started to rub the Vaporeon's neck just behind it's frill, and was pleased to hear it coo in delight as he continued to rub. He removed his hand for a moment, and the Vaporeon turned around and sweetly chimed,"Vaporeon," the tone and softness of her voice hinted that she was probably female. He brought his hand up and rubbed her neck just underneath her frill and smiled as she pushed her neck downward against his massaging hand. He watched as he moved his hand up the side of her neck how she would keep herself fastened to his hand. He started to raise his hand above her head, watching with amusement as she kept raising her head to keep him scratching her neck, mewling at the treatment. A he raised his hand higher, she placed her paws first on his lap, then on his chest, before standing up on her hind legs for a few moments to get the last bit of attention, before falling back into a sitting position, a smile crossing her face as the tip of her tail wagged back and forth.

Lucas sat back with a smile, taking in this charming creature. She was seemingly well-mannered and she was affectionate. Why not this one?

Lucas leaned into the adoption representative's office to see her focusing intently on her computer, crossing her attention between documents on her desk and the computer screen. "Hey," he whispered, just loud enough to catch her attention. She looked up with a start, before smiling at him, "Good to see you, Lucas. Early as usual. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lauren." Lucas replied, returning the smile and motioning to one of the chairs, "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course. Sit, please." she returned, "Just give me a moment. How was work, by the way?"

Lucas grunted passively as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, kneading a folder of documents in his hands. He had gone down the list of everything he would need to take home a new companion, and put it into this folder. All that was left was the discussion.

"And..." Lauren grinned, pressing the final keystroke on the keyboard with humorous emphasis, "Done. Now, how can I he-" Holding the syllable for a moment as Lucas held up the folder with a smile, "-ey, I know what that folder is."

They both chuckled as he handed her the folder. As she opened it and started to rifle through the legal documents, she asked, "So, who is the lucky one you want to take home with you?"

Lucas rested his ankle on his knee, putting his hands on his resting leg, "The Vaporeon."

Lauren froze at the statement, her hands falling still and face going pale, muttering a weak, "What?"

Her sudden change in demeanor was not lost on Lucas, as he pointed his thumb towards the yard, "That Vaporeon out there. I've been spending some time with her out in the yard over the past few weeks. She's affectionate, trained well, and very well behaved. I wish half of the Pokemon I worked with back in high school were as well behaved as her."

"Lucas, I really don't think you should take that Vaporeon home. We have had problems between her and previous owners." Lauren stated bluntly.

"Like what?"

"She is.. uh.. very.. um... affectionate."

Lucas sat back in his chair, "That's it? She's just affectionate? How bad c-"

"No-no-no, you don't understand Lucas. She is ... really affectionate." Lauren pressed, sweating and blushing uncomfortably and putting curious emphasis on 'really affectionate'. Lucas wasn't dissuaded, as he didn't see anything wrong with having an affectionate Pokemon, and he couldn't bring himself to contemplate what he thought she was saying. At the most it would want his attention and curl up next to him while he slept, instead of feigning affection, putting out mediocre sex and then turning into a monster or acting like a completely different person. Some real affection was what he was hoping for. Any unruly or territorial behavior could be straightened out.

He was going to take home that Vaporeon.

"Well I don't care. She is coming home with me." Lucas replied, sitting up straight and placing his foot back on the ground.

Lauren wasn't sold, "Lucas, I can almost guarantee tha-"

"-That everything will be just fine." He said, giving her a reassuring smile, spreading his hands out into a receiving stance, "Whatever it is, I can handle it. Just... trust me on this one."

She sat back in her chair, swiveling back and forth while pressing her index fingers against the bridge of her nose, thinking in relative silence, "Okay..." she recessed, a few moments passing before she brought her fingers away from her nose with an uneasy smile, "Okay. I'll get the whole thing processed. Give me about ten minutes and you should be free to take her home."

The tension in the room evaporated, with Lucas groaning a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair and shaking his fists in delight. Lauren couldn't hold back an uneasy chuckle at the display, "Why don't you go out and meet her then?" she suggested as she reached for a small clipboard with a few papers on it.

"I think I'll do that," he replied, lifting himself out of the chair and reaching for the door, pausing for a moment in front of the door, "Hey, does she need any kind of special food or medicine?"

Lauren thought for a moment, then shook her head, "No, she should be just fine on a normal diet."

Lucas twisted the handle on the door and had it halfway open when he was hit with another question, "Hey Lauren..."

She glanced up from her computer, "Hm?"

"I don't know why I haven't asked this before now, but does the Vaporeon have a name?"

A slight pause, "Diona."

"Thanks."

And with those parting words, Lucas was already in stride for the holding area, brimming with excitement. He was finally going to have some company, and she was already trained. He smiled at his luck. He opened the door to the yard, and walked over to the small pond. As he sat down, the top of Diona's head formed out of the water, the water line dividing where her head formed and where it was simply water, just underneath her eyes. She looked like a Meowth waiting to pounce, and he found the scene to be incredibly humorous. "Hey there girl, how are you today?"

Her eyes narrowed and the top half of her face clearly indicated an unformed smile under the water, before raising her head out of the water completely.

"Well guess what... I learned some things today," He hinted, a sly grin crossing his own face, "I learned that you have a pretty name..." he began, his compliment causing her to smile modestly, before continuing, "I also learned that I am taking someone home to live with me."

Lucas watched as her cheerful expression sagged into sorrow, a defeated frown replacing her endearing smile. "They say I get to take home some lucky little Pokemon named Diona."

Her attitude changing in an instant, she sprang out of the water, forming herself as she left the pond, landing with her paws on his shoulders and a huge smile on her face, her eyes wide and tail wagging furiously, "Vaporeon?!"

He grinned, rubbing the sides and back of her neck, "Yes, Diona, you're coming home with me."

He was expecting that she would shower him with affection. What he didn't expect was that she started by pressing her muzzle roughly against his lips and shot her tongue inside his mouth, quickly licking against his tongue several times before removing her tongue from his mouth and licking the rest of his his face. He blushed at the strange display of affection, grabbing her sides and stopping her, "I-I thought you'd like that. Now, let's go see if Lauren has finished up the paperwork and we can get out of here."

He set her down as he stood up, walking with her to the door as she bounced with joy, not inches from his feet at any moment. As they walked across the yard, he noticed that nearly all of the Pokemon in the yard at the time were either leering at the two of them, which he was used to, or looking generally concerned. He was still stunned and trying to make sense of the strange kiss she had given him, but he quickly dismissed it. When they arrived at Lauren's office, she was still typing away at her desk, completely absorbed in her work. Lucas made a subtle noise, and Lauren looked up to see two heads peeking into the doorway, Lucas near the top of the doorway and Diona near the bottom. She failed to hold back a chuckle.

"Come on in you two. I'm almost done."

Turning the tumblers in the lock on his front door, Lucas impatiently pushed the door open, letting himself in as Diona followed. He watched as she calmly walked around the living room, taking slow and deliberate steps, seeming to enjoy her time looking at anything that caught her interest. Lucas was puzzled: her behavior was unusual from a newly adopted Pokemon, who usually took the first few minutes to a half hour dashing around the house looking at all of the fascinating new things in their life.

Lucas kept an eye on her as he walked into the kitchen, turning on the light switch as he walked in. He set down his bag, and her Pokeball, on the counter and sighed loud and long, before reaching into the refrigerator and taking out an orange soda. He gave her a few minutes to simply take in the new house in peace, something that always helped newer Pokemon get adjusted to a new home, as he watched her, trying to figure out why she was so calm and settled in after having just showed up. He popped the top on the can and took a sip, watching her walk around the house like she had lived there for months. He closed the refrigerator door, feeling like it was time to get involved, "Hey Diona,"

She walked into the kitchen after only a few moments, stopping near his feet, "Va?"

"How would you like a tour of your new home?" Lucas asked, kneeling down to rub her neck behind her frill, "Given by me?"

She pressed her head against his hand, cooing in delight at the treatment. Receiving a brisk nod in reply, Lucas began with a smile, "Well then, let's begin." He stood up and walked into the living room, waving around the room as he went, "This is the living room. The television, couch, entertainment center and my single, lonely bookshelf are in there. Find everything interesting enough on your first inspection?" he asked, to which she nodded.

Waving his hand towards the second floor balcony, he continued, "Up there is the guest room, and my room." He began to walk towards the door to the back porch in the living room, pointing behind him towards the doorway across the foyer from the kitchen, "And that's my office." She acknowledged each location with a small, understanding nod, never straying more than a few feet from him. Lucas took a drink from the soda as he unlatched the door to the back porch.

The crown jewels of the backyard were the pool and the hot tub. Both of them had been a painful premium on the paperwork for the property, but Lucas grew satisfied with them as time went by. Between the house and the pool was the dining patio, a rather small concrete and brick outcropping with a grill and a table, as well as stairs leading down to the poolside. Lucas leaned against the sliding glass door, resting his empty hand on the latch, "Now, Diona, this here is the part that I'm betting you are gonna like the most," he noted, pulling the handle back and opening the back door, watching her as they both stepped out onto the porch.

It wasn't hard to tell when she noticed the pool. She let out an audible gasp, eyes going wide and every ounce of awe and excitement shining inside them. "Well..." Lucas began, breaking her trance and drawing her attention to him, "Jump on in. It isn't g-" He didn't finish his sentence before she was at a breakneck pace for the pool. She leaped into the air, making contact with the surface of the water as her form melted into the water, her body disappearing underneath the surface of the pool without leaving the slightest ripple. He looked at the vacant pool in front of him, only seeing occasional ripples of water underneath the surface, his jaw agape at the impressive display of the water Pokemon's talent.

"Wow"

He stared at the unbroken surface, no movement in the pool for several minutes, before Vaporeon's body simply formed out of the surface of the water as if she was stepping out of it on stairs, and began walking on top of the surface of the pool, casually strolling across it like it was the carpet inside the house. She walked around in a small circle before lying down on the surface, she cast him a contented smile, her tail dipped down and wagging slowly under the surface of the water. He leaned against the side of the door with his jaw hanging agape in fascination, before taking another sip from the can, "Find something you like?" Her simple nod was all he needed to know that she liked it, and liked it a lot.

"Well, I'm not going to make you get out the pool if you are enjoying yourself that much." Lucas said, nodding towards the pool, "In fact, how about I go and put on my swimming trunks a-"

A cell phone chirp interrupted him, resonating from Lucas's pocket as he pulled it out, unlocking the screen and checking his message inbox. It was a message from one of his co-workers:

[what the shit stupid block 6 display screen down again. can you take a peek plz?]

"-let me get back to you, actually. Something for work just jumped up. I'll be in my office for about 10 minutes. Tops," Lucas regretfully announced to Diona. Her expression and smile sagged faintly in disappointment, her eyes falling downward onto the pool as Lucas continued, "Then I'll put on my swimsuit and join you. How about that?" The news seemed to raise her spirits, her eyes wide with glee and her tail dancing back and forth, the splashes in the water an answer enough for his question. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, her playful attitude making the seemingly simple task of leaving and walking over to the office a difficult one. He resolved his indecision with a sigh and gave her a simple, "Be right back," before turning inside and walking towards the office, relishing the momentary feel of the carpet between his toes as he made the short journey to the office, pushing the door open and running both his hands and his eyes over the desk, looking for a plastic CD case to set his soda on, saving the hardwood desk from the condensation on his drink.

Lucas closed out his remote login to the Commerce District internal network. His friend added an extra character into an INS line call for the display, causing the display handler to look for prices in a place they simply didn't exist. It was a simple mistake that Lucas couldn't look down on his coworker for, considering it was an easy mistake to make that gave little indication as to when it was broken. He took the last sip from his drink as he stood up from the chair, leaning over to the wastebin next to the desk to gently place the can inside. The DVD case he had used as a coaster had a ring of gathered condensation on it, which Lucas fixed promptly with a quick drag across his shirt before placing it back on the small heap of papers and loose cases on the corner of his desk.

Now that the work was done, it was time to join Diona. He walked back into the living room and briskly ascended the stairs to the second floor, taking the steps two at a time and rounding the banister at the top in one fluid motion, sparing no time in making his way to the master bedroom. To his right was a complete view of the downstairs living room, and the pool through the glass door. He stepped into the master bedroom and stopped in front of the dresser, hesitating for a moment as he tried to remember which drawer he had put his swimming trunks into. He pulled open the first drawer, searching through it and finding no swimming trunks. Closing it with a faint grunt, he pulled open the second drawer, rifling around the clothes. He breathed out a faint 'a-ha' as he pulled out his swimming trunks, unbuttoning his jeans with one hand and sliding down both his underwear and jeans in one motion, then stepping into his swimming trunks, hopping on one foot as he tried to keep his balance when placing his second foot through.

Taking the stairs two at a time once again, Lucas descended the staircase, a cheerful energy in his steps from both having a new living companion, and having the next day off. He chuckled; it had been quite some time since he had taken a swim, or had been this excited. He was looking forward to the relaxing feel of the water against his skin, something that, despite the excitement and liveliness bubbling inside of him, he could hear his muscles begging for. He paused as he reached the back door, his hand resting on the handle as he scanned the pool; Diona was nowhere to be seen. He was confused for just a moment, and then he smiled: She was already making herself at home. As he stepped out onto the back porch, he rested his hands on his hips,

"Oh no, where did Diona go?" Lucas emphasized each word in amusement, knowing that the Vaporeon's shapeless form hid underneath the surface of the water, "I wonder where she could have gotten off to." He wasn't quite sure what it was, but gazing at the surface of the pool he knew that she was wearing the devilish grin he had already grown to love. "Are you in the pool, little girl?" He asked the pool, feeling slightly foolish as he did so.

A few seconds passed, " _Maybe. Why don't you come and find out_?"

Lucas stumbled at the response from a voice without a body, completely taken aback by the sweet sound of that maiden voice. It was seductive, hypnotizing. His brow furrowed: that voice couldn't have just come from the pool. Pools don't talk. He looked around him to make sure that someone in a neighbor's yard wasn't playing with him, some beautiful babe to come break his vow to remain alone for just a few more weeks. Seeing no one, he then returned his attention to the pool, with more than a little skepticism. Could that have been Diona? Did she just talk? It couldn't have been, but then who did that beautiful voice belong to?

He decided to chance looking like a fool again, some crazy bachelor talking to his pool, just for another chance to have that beautiful voice serenade his ears. Trying to take this new phenomenon in stride, he smiled and asked "Ah, so you are in the pool?" He watched as her head formed up out of the water, her face adorned with exactly the devilish grin he had suspected. He smiled at the sight, and it dawned on him how easily she seemed to make him smile.

As he sat down in front of her, he matter-of-factly stated, "You never told me you could talk."

" _I can't_ ," was her reply, her grin relaxing into a simple smile, Lucas bathing in every word she spoke , " _I make the water talk for me_."

He thought for a moment, at all of the thousands of questions he had with this new revelation, rubbing his chin, before starting, "In that case, I have two questions I want to ask you. First question," he began, holding up one of his fingers, "You can't talk when you're outside of the water, correct? You talk just like a regular animal?"

" _Correct_ ," she nodded, her mouth remaining motionless as she spoke.

"Ok." He paused for a moment, "Now for question two," holding up a second finger, "Does the body of water you are in change what your voice sounds like?"

She thought for a moment before responding, " _Not really, but there are certain liquids that can_."

Lucas thought for a moment, then with a faint smile and a suave, flirtatious tone snaking it's way into his voice, asked, "So it's always this breathtaking and sexy?"

He watched as her eyes went wide and a powerful blush turned her face a beautiful shade of purple, her mouth stuttering as she tried to form a response. He found her reaction adorable and felt his heart jump in his chest at the whole scene. It took her a few moments before she regained her composure, the voice faintly giggling as she smiled at him, and the water spoke again, " _You awful flirt. Are you going to swim with me or not_?"

He froze, if only for a brief moment. She was right. Why did he say that?

He shrugged off his concern almost as soon as it entered his mind: it was only a few harmless words, nothing more than a kind compliment to his new talking housemate. "Yeah, I am," he replied as he started to ease himself into the pool, sighing as he felt the water welcome him in with a relaxing embrace. The water was cool, the sun was warm, there were plenty of clouds in the sky, and the breeze felt great.

"Ah. Great weather for a swim." Lucas sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the water around him, before letting out a satisfied groan and pulling his legs up to the surface of the water, spreading out his arms as he let the water hold him up at the surface, letting most of his head rest underneath the surface of the water, "Wow, this feels amazing."

Diona's voice resonated in the water in his ears, a hypnotizing voice that resonated through every part of his ear, her words passing ethereally through the water, her voice clearly present, but hearing whispers and echoes of words and languages he couldn't decipher, leaving him mesmerized by her every word. He was so entranced by the mere sound of her voice that it was several moments before he realized that she was actually talking to him, calling his name: " _Lucas? Hello?_ "

"Huh?" As he snapped out of his trance, he brought himself back upright, trying to conceal his momentary lapse in attention.

Sweet laughter and a smile made it clear that she saw through his efforts, " _I asked you if you would like a massage_." The sudden offer caught him even more off guard, as well as the eagerness that seemed to fill her voice.

"A massage, huh?" Lucas replied, a sly and flirtatious grin crossing his face, "And you say that I'm the one coming onto you."

She seemed to continue as if she hadn't heard his comment, but the faint blush on her face made it clear that his comment had hit its mark," _I just noticed that you're tense_."

Lucas grinned, "Feeling me up?" Her blush grew deeper.

"... _and I was curious as to whether or not you would mind if I helped out with that_." He considered making another snide comment, but his flirtations gave way to curiosity as a question popped into his mind.

"How do you give a massage without hands?" Lucas asked.

" _I change the way the water flows, placing pressure on where I choose, turning the water around you into a thousand hands that can do whatever I want_." She explained, pride filling every word she spoke. Lucas thought for a moment. He wasn't sure how things would develop, or whether or not she could accidentally hurt him, but the curiosity of how a massage without human contact would feel was far too intriguing to pass up. He answered her with a nod, "Ok, sure. A massage sounds great."

Her bright smile and excitement-filled eyes caused any worries that he had to evaporate, her voice beaming with excitement, " _Great, but you have to trust me_."

Lucas nodded, pushing his concerns about what could go wrong to the back of his mind. She could melt herself into water, then un-melt herself back into her regular body. That had to say something about her abilities. "Okay, I trust you." As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt the water around his body start to pulse and press against his skin, countless unseen hands gently pulling his submerged body into a sitting position underneath the surface of the water.

For a moment, the hands simply held him where he was, and just when Lucas was starting to wonder if anything was going to happen, the voice in the water chimed in, " _I'll start with your feet and work my way up_." He felt the water press around his feet, feeling a dozen hands massaging his feet, all of the hands finding exactly where to press to cause the tension in his feet to evaporate.

Lucas couldn't remember the last time his feet had felt so relaxed, and he tried to avoid moaning as he felt the massage start to spread up his ankles and up to his tendons, and then to his knees. His legs would hardly respond when he tried to move them, and the massage felt amazing all over his body as the hands worked with the feeling of the cool water. The thousand massaging hands began to move up his thighs and to his waist, spreading an initial tingling feeling to his feet and ankles, and then a complete and arresting relaxation as the hands stopped massaging and pressing, returning to simply holding his feet in place.

Lucas jumped as he felt the water pressure around his crotch increased, gasping as the pressure inside his swimming trunks began to work around his scrotum in a peculiar way. Delightful sensations assaulted him, feeling a dozen, tiny hands seem to squeeze and tug at his balls. He lurched forward at the attention, his brain fuzzy at the sudden, delightful assault and at a faint, and equally fuzzy, notion that something was incredibly wrong about this situation. As he tried to rise out of the sitting position, the water's soothing hold turned into a firm grip, and what felt like two heavy hands pushed him back into his original sitting position in the water, holding him more firmly in place. He felt as a thousand hands began to powerfully massage his pectorals and his upper arms and neck, finding exactly where to press to turn his considerable upper body strength into almost nothing and sapping his energy to resist, paying little attention to pleasure on his upper body as it relaxed him.

His lower body was something entirely different. "Hold on, j-just slow d-" he tried to say, gasping as the water suddenly escalated its treatment, gripping his length with an arresting, firm hold. His mind reeled as it began to pump his length, feeling light-headed as a ring of pressure gently worked it's way up and down his length. His mind was fastened on the attention on his crotch, hardly noticing that as he arched his back, the hands in the water started to massage and relax his back and spine, further sapping his resistance. The water continued to pump his cock, finishing with his back massage and moving on to relax and press on his neck and arms, flushing away whatever tension was left in his body. Lucas let out a moan, low and long, at the attention his length was receiving, too relaxed and consumed by the pleasures that his neglected member was receiving to consider who was giving them.

Just as Lucas began to feel his balls tighten, the pool relaxed, the firm grip of the water relaxing to its original gentle hold. He winced in frustration as the water halted the work on his member. Diona's head resurfaced only a few inches from his own, her curiously genuine expression leaving him guessing about how she felt about her actions, " _All done_ ," her voice chimed, " _How was it_?"

Trying to ignore the recent events and the urges screaming in his groin, he tried to move his limbs, finding that they were still quite relaxed, but now barely able to move, feeling a warmth run through his muscles that seemed to thank him for the massage. He played his card of trying to take everything in stride, "That was.. uh... good—great, actually."

Her faint smile spread devilishly wide across her face, her demeanor changing from curious to seductive and suggestive, " _Did you find everything... pleasurable?_ "

Lucas shivered, the emphasis she placed on the last word sending lightning up his spine and causing his cock to throb violently, her smile growing even more seductive. He hoped that he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt he was, "Yes, everything felt.. very good, f-fantastic."

Her eyes narrowed on his as her smile softened up into a grin, her sweet siren voice giggling in amusement at his reaction, " _You're so adorable when you blush, Lucas_."

He averted his gaze in embarrassment, a groan escaping between his teeth. He turned back in time to see her start to step onto the surface of the water, turning around and sauntering towards the stairs of the pool, each step slow and deliberate. Lucas felt the water start to carry him along behind her, still held in his sitting position. He watched her walk on top of the pool in front of him, when something dawned on him. Her hind legs, or where he guessed her ass, hips, and thighs would be, were incredibly thick, plump enough to shake faintly as she walked.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the mesmerizing spectacle as she walked on the water, eyes glued to her backside as her voice addressed him, " _Well, I hope you enjoyed everything as much as I did_." Lucas felt his stomach drop out as he eyed a thin slit of moisture between her legs, the flesh around it puffy and colored a faint purple. He gasped, blushing furiously and quickly averting his eyes from the overwhelming sight.

He heard the voice of the water clear it's throat. When he returned his gaze forward, she had turned around to face him and was staring at him once again, her devilish smile threatening to cut into him, " _Something on your mind, Lucas?_ "

He swallowed hard as the sight of her snatch flashed back into his mind's eye. "Uh..." He scrambled for an answer, any answer that wasn't 'I was drinking in an eyeful of your juicy ass and that sweet pussy'. He ended up blurting out the first thing that came into his mind, "...Lunch."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his stomach roared out in whole-hearted agreement, as did her stomach. Neither one of them could hold back their laughter, and the sexual tension in the air seemed to evaporate as Lucas shrugged and continued, "Yeah, lunch sounds really good right now."

Diona nodded, her smile softening considerably, any traces of sexuality in her voice and behavior disappearing completely, " _I agree. Hey, I'm going to let go of you_." Lucas felt the water start to stand him up, pushing him back upright and onto his feet, the warm breeze felt heavenly as it rolled over his chest. As his feet made contact with the bottom of the pool, he still felt the water holding onto him. She met his curious glance with a concerned look on her face, her voice mirroring the look on her face, " _Just making sure that your legs aren't going to give out from underneath you. Try to put a little weight on them_."

Lucas nodded, tensing his legs and pushing his weight downward against the floor of the pool, his legs feeling perfectly up to the task of supporting his weight. He nodded again with a smile, and she released the water's hold entirely. He lifted himself up and down on the front of his feet several times more to check that his legs would continue to hold, and feeling confident, he took a step forward.

The world around him ceased to be as he was met with a vicious, piercing, wrenching pain in his gut that ripped the wind out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air as his forgotten balls and libido made their protest known. He was no stranger to blue balls by any measure, but as he stood in the shallow end of his pool, doubled over in an excruciating pain, clutching his sides and struggling to catch his breath, he felt confident that this had to be the worst case of blue balls he had **ever** had. **Ever.**

" _Is something wrong, Lucas?_ "

He felt his face flush as her words slid into his ears, shifting his eyes down, towards his waist, to see his member defiantly and proudly tenting in his swimming trunks. He didn't have to look at her to know that a naughty, devilish smile was plastered all over her face, waiting with the patience of a hunter to penetrate whatever blatant lie he would try to pass off his painfully obvious hard-on with.

"Just – Just a – mrrrr – Just a cramp." He managed to breath out, coughing as he tried to catch his breath, moving his hand to cover himself.

" _Oh, did I miss something?_ " came her reply, mischievous and more than a little arousing in tone, " _Well maybe I should-_ "

"No – No. L-Let's – let's just get some lunch," Lucas interrupted, frantically trying to change the subject before something happened he might regret.

He looked up to see her smile mischievously, turning away and stepping out of the pool with a simple, " _Very well_."

Lucas let out a breath of relief as he began to gently walk towards the stairs in the pool, wincing as every step felt like another sharp object driven into his gut. As he grasped the railing coming out of the water and put his weight on it, succeeding in catching his breath, Lucas groaned through gritted teeth: This naughty bitch was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Pulling the laces tight on his running shoes, Lucas sighed, reaching to adjust his ankle weights into a more comfortable position. He was going to go for a jog around the neighborhood. His running served two purposes: the primary reason was to keep his body in a level of fitness that allowed him to have all of the sex that he wanted and to keep his stamina high, using ankle weights to help with the process. The second was to let him enjoy himself in the cool breeze of the Goldenrod evenings, when the sun was low and cast a rich, warm light over the city and countryside. It gave him some time to simply wind down after a hard day at work and let his mind wander to anywhere that it desired.

This evening, he wasn't interested in running to keep up his physical fitness, what with him trying to give up the ladies for a while. It was the second reason that drove him to put on his running attire and go for a jog around the block; the events of earlier in the day had put quite a lot on his mind, and he hoped that this exercise would give him some time and peace to straighten out some of the troubling thoughts that consumed him.

As he stepped out of his room, he enjoyed the familiar feeling of the extra weight on his feet, the purpose the weights seemed to infuse into each step he took. As he made his way down the stairs, he looked over to the living room to see Diona still curled up asleep next to the coffee table, where she had settled down about an hour and a half ago after they had finished eating a fairly quiet dinner. He had to admit she looked cute curled up into a ball against one of the legs of the coffee table. Lucas winced when he landed on the first floor, the sound of his last step louder than he had expected, and he looked over to see Diona looking at him in a semi-conscious daze. He tried to calm her back to sleep, gently whispering "Hey girl. Sorry to wake you up, but I'm going for my evening jog around the neighborhood. I shouldn't be out too long."

She nodded, exhausted and passive, closing her eyes and curling back up. Lucas let out a breath of relief, gently opening the front door and stepping outside, closing the door as quietly as he could. When the door latch closed with an almost inaudible 'click', he turned and walked down to the side walk, picking up his pace from a relaxed walk into a steady jog as he made his way up the sidewalk.

The world around him had the beautiful glow about it, any object that the sun could see cast in a beautiful golden hue that seemed to melt the troubles of the world away. The cool evening air gently kissed against his back as he jogged up the gradual incline of the street, the weights working in tandem with the incline to build up a faint burning in his legs to let Lucas know that he would get his exercise in regardless of what he thought about that evening.

What better place to start than the top, Lucas thought. His new Vaporeon house guest could talk, and not only did she have an entrancing voice, she had a wonderful personality and an enjoyable sense of humor. That personality caught him off guard: It was lively, it was charming, it was … human. Passable as human in every way, except form. He thought back on when he first started talking with her and realized that as soon as he heard that arresting feminine voice, and certainly after he saw her blush at his compliment, that he stopped looking at her like a pet and started thinking about her like a woman. That thought took a moment to click into his own moral perspective as he rounded the corner at the top of the street, and he groaned at himself with a defeated smile, 'Lucas, you fucking hopeless, horny, pathetic bastard. Give up women? You don't even have your new companion for a day, and you are already trying to get smooth on her.' And he had to admit to himself: He had come on more than a little strong onto her with the compliments about her voice. But, strangely, he didn't feel any regret over it.

He rounded another corner, looking to see a young boy playing fetch with his Growlithe on their front lawn. Smiling at the display, his thoughts then turned to the massage as he continued with his jog. The massage itself was fantastic. Truly wonderful. He really had needed something like that, but the massage Diona had given him was a much better massage for his aching body that he could have ever hoped for. And that massage, on a similar self-note, was the real reason he was out running this evening. Even though she had said that it was a full body massage, he still didn't think that it would be quite as full body in scope as it ended up being. His member was neglected in the sense that he wasn't using it nearly as often as he had been before he gave up women some 3 months ago, but what he got from Diona's massage was something entirely different. He was trying to get busy with his Pokemon, and he knew that it was more than a little wrong.

She hadn't given him much choice on the matter, though, keeping him restrained with the water while she had her way with him. He felt rather irritated at taking so much pleasure from it, but he couldn't deny one thing: That handjob... blowjob... whatever job she had worked on him... was a-mazing. He had been almost insatiable with his frequent sexual partners when he was getting hook-ups from Nick, and he had been sucked, rubbed, licked, and stroked in a plethora of ways. Lucas realized that not a single woman, maybe a few of them combined, had near the kind of genuine enthusiasm or ability that Diona had worked on him today. It was sobering in hindsight, and her behavior afterward was even more sobering. He remembered the look on her face after she had ceased the workings on his body. Lucas felt a warming guilt spread across his face, and he chastised himself for enjoying it.

His tendons had a refreshing burn coursing through them as he rounded a third corner, his thoughts turning to the show he had gotten near the end of the massage, that perfect view of her thick, mesmerizing ass. Lucas stopped himself, his better judgment trying its best to intervene. He stopped running as his member stood firm at attention, throbbing in his athletic shorts. The battle between his sexual appetite and his moral compass was escalating into a war.

He couldn't think these kinds of things, his conscience argued. It isn't mentally healthy or socially acceptable.

His penis firmly disagreed. It's current state a painful reminder at how long it had been since it had gotten the attention that it craved, especially to the degree that it had received that afternoon.

He started to walk home, trying to hide the hard-on that prevented him from resuming his jogging for the time being, for fear of putting on an inappropriate show for anyone who happened to see him. As he rounded the last corner, he thought to when she had talked with him after the massage, her voice clear in his memory when she said that she "hoped he had enjoyed everything as much as she did." She knew what she had done, and that she knew that he enjoyed it. But he thought back to her dripping slit and started to wonder if she was having similar thoughts about him. His judgment sprang into action, cutting off any consideration on the subject and began to rationalize. Those weren't her fluids, but the water from the pool dripping off of her. Even though he couldn't remember her dripping any kind of water when she got out, he felt that he could have mistaken what he saw. That seemed to make more sense as Lucas thought on it. Lauren had mentioned that Diona was unusually affectionate, but he had serious doubts that Diona would look at him like a sexual partner, much less a lover.

With his judgment satisfied for the time being and his member still being ornery but softening, he arrived back at his home, walking back up the steps to his front porch with the burning in his legs starting to subside with each step he took towards the door. He unlocked the tumblers on his front door and opened it with as much discretion as he could muster, in case Diona was still asleep. He closed the door behind him with equal care, turning around and seeing the Vaporeon mid-stretch as she got up from her nap, her mouth yawning wide, forelegs low as her stomach arched against the floor, and her large tail curled upwards over itself and hanging partially over her back. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her stretch, and as she relaxed her body back to normal, she turned to look at him. He let out an amused huff, "Sleep well?" She nodded faintly, still not quite awake.

"Well, I'm back from my jog," he told her as he slipped off his shoes and socks, propping himself up against the wall with one hand as he slid the ankle weights off with the other, "I'm going to go take a bath and clean up. Get rid of all of this stink," he finished, gesturing towards himself with his hands as he walked towards the stairs.

Lucas failed to see her reaction at his mention of the bath, perking up with wide eyes as he walked past her. He ran his hands through his hair, brushing the sweat from his forehead and face as he slowly made his way up the stairs, feeling as if half his weight had vanished with the weights removed and enjoying the texture of the carpet against his tired feet. Halfway up the stairs, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and off of himself in one motion. He draped the shirt around his neck as he rounded around the banister. As he walked towards the master bedroom, he glanced over the railing at Diona, quickly becoming uncomfortable as she returned his look with a greedy smile. The look on her face, and all of the mischief and sensuality hidden inside of it, sent chills up his spine. Picking up his pace, he returned his gaze forwards as he ducked inside the master bedroom, tossing his shirt onto the bed and pushing open the door to the master bathroom.

The sound of flowing water filled the bathroom as Lucas quickly plugged the drain in the bathtub, calmly eying the waterline as it slowly inched its way up the side of the tub. He used his finger to test the temperature of the water, dipping the digit quickly into the water and just as quickly drawing it out. Nearly perfect in temperature. With the water level still rising, Lucas pulled off his running shorts and underwear and tossed them next to the door, taking a moment to admire himself in the mirror as the bathtub continued filling. The bathtub itself was quite impressive. Despite being made of a rather cheap imitation ivory, something that he actually welcomed due to lowering the cost in the title, the actual construction and craftsmanship was admirable. And it was big. On the longer width, Lucas could submerge his entire body underneath the surface of the tub, fully straighten his body out, and still not touch either end. On the shorter width, he could fully extend his legs with his back pressed against one end of the tub and not touch the other side.

He rested his hand on the water handle, letting the water rise for a minute longer, before shutting off the flow. He raised his arms above his head, stretching them out for a moment before letting them swing back to his side. Carefully testing the temperature again with his toes, Lucas stepped into the bathtub, supporting himself on the side of the tub as he carefully lowered himself in, letting out a shaky sigh of relief as his body was submerged in the relaxing water. As the water formed a soothing collar around his neck, he closed his eyes. Just forgetting the day with a nice bath was exactly what he needed. No stress from work, no bullshit from his arrogant neighbor, no problems with girlfriends, and no...

Lucas opened his eyes at a faint huff, glancing over the top of the bathtub, praying that he didn't see Diona when he did so. His eyes broke over the top to see his little blue menace sitting patiently next to the bathtub, her mischievous gaze as unnerving as ever. He was impressed: she had hardly made a sound coming in. He was hoping to enjoy his bath in solitude, but that prospect was out the window now. He only hoped that he could convince her to let him enjoy his bath in peace.

Resting his head back against the end of the tub he was on, he sighed "Hey babe, how are you doing?" She responded with a slow nod, her smile still wide on her face. Lucas started, "Can I hel-" before bracing as the Vaporeon jumped into the bathtub, shielding his face with his hand just in time to avoid a splash of water that never came. He felt her moving through the water around him, subtle ripples hidden below the surface for a few moments before her head formed itself out of the water, " _I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking._ " she replied, her face softening into concern as her innocent grin met his irritated glare, " _Is there something wrong, Lucas?_ "

"No," he sighed, his face softening as he tried to figure out the best way he could convince her to let him bathe in peace, "I was just hoping that I could enjoy a little time to unwind, that's all."

A smile returned to her concerned face, along with a cheerful " _Ok_ ," but she didn't leave the tub. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to make sure she got the message, "Diona, I was hoping that I could enjoy some time alone," he continued. His words seemed to strike her, her head retreating a few inches back in the bathtub with hurt eyes, a concerned tone resonating from the water, " _Did I do something... wrong?_ "

Lucas was worried that he had come across as too harsh until her last word. That last word had a strange tone, a tone just different enough from the rest of what she had said to be noticeable. He couldn't be sure exactly what he heard in her voice. Was it mischief? Was it sarcasm? He couldn't find the answer he was looking for, but something told him that her reaction wasn't genuine. He continued on, hiding his suspicions as he tried to reassure her, "No no, I was just hoping to enjoy some time to myself is all."

" _Is it because of what happened in the pool?_ " she asked, her voice suddenly honest and devoid of any kind of sensuality. Lucas couldn't decide if that bothered him more or less than if there was, so he continued, "For the most part, yes, it is because of what happened in the pool."

" _Oh please let me stay. I promise I'll be a good girl,_ " she assured him with wide eyes and a wider smile. Despite every shred of sense in him telling him that it wasn't a good idea, he decided to trust her word.

He relented with a sigh, raising his hands out of the water "Okay, but only if you behave like a good girl and let me enjoy my bath." He felt a warmth creep into him as her face lit up with joy. " _Oh, Thank you,_ " she beamed, pressing her face to his chest as the water around him squeezed him in a grateful hug. He was still concerned about any possible ploy on her part, but her cheerfulness was contagious, and Lucas couldn't help but smile. Maybe she was being genuine after all. She spoke again a few moments later, breaking the silence with, " _Don't worry Lucas. I'll make sure you enjoy this bath._ "

As soon as he heard those slow and careful words, the warm feeling Lucas felt plunged into a raw panic, an icy flash that ran up his spine. He tried to jerk his limbs, desperately hoping that she hadn't immobilized him once more, only to find himself held in place, the water holding him with it's familiar firm grip. Lucas lurched his body as hard as he could, testing his liquid binds to see if her hold could be broken, but her control of everything below the waterline was absolute. He wasn't moving anywhere, and his moral conscience was in turmoil in an instant, clashing with himself over whether to continue fighting her hold or to let go and indulge in what he knew was coming.

He was a mouse in a trap, begging for the wire to come crashing down.

He failed to completely hide the panic in his voice as he tried to stop her, "Diona, what are you doi-," gasping as the water wrapped an unseen hand gently around his semi-soft length and stole the words out of his mouth. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes as he felt each "finger" gently and slowly, slowly wrap itself around his rapidly hardening member, relishing the sensations against the protests of his militant conscience. He rolled his head back as he tried to fight his urges to give into the pleasures, collecting his thoughts together just long enough to weakly mutter, "Diona... wait."

His words were hollow and forced, and it brought a chuckle from Diona. " _Hm? Go on? Well, if you insist..._ " she teased, squeezing his member gently as the water began to stroke up and down his length with deliberately drawn-out motions, coaxing out a moan from Lucas that he failed to muffle. He lost himself in the feeling, gasping as the water coiled and stroked his length. Each stroke from the aquatic hand seeming to be more enthusiastic than the last, her efforts continued dutifully for several minutes, slowly stroking and squeezing his member in a hundred heavenly ways, then ceased entirely.

Lucas opened his eyes, irritated that his pleasures had been suddenly halted for the second time that day, and looked back down at Diona to see her deep in thought, lips and muzzle pursed as her gaze floated off to his side. She broke the silence with slow, paced words, a contemplative voice rising from the water, "I can't quite remember where I left off earlier. Lucas, do you remember where we stopped?"

Images of the events in the pool came flooding back into his mind. Each stroke and squeeze on his member, each lick and tug at his balls, and every ounce of relaxation and pleasure from her shapeless aquatic form was now consuming his attention, causing his face to be consumed by a bright red, burning blush, and his cock to throb and ache with lust. It didn't matter what society thought anymore. He wanted to feel that pleasure again. He had to feel that pleasure again. That shapeless form ravaging his entire body, driving him mad with pleasure like he had never thought possible. He was a slave to it without a hope of freeing himself.

"Lucas, do you remember where we left off?"

Lucas looked down at her. She had moved her face just above the water, that devilish mischief in her eyes daring him to submit. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, just barely making contact with the surface of the tub, not even an inch from the tip of his aching cock. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to say 'I think we left off with my cock going down your throat.' His conscience intervened for the last time, marking the eve of its abandonment by stopping the words in his throat, the final act of treason against every urge burning in his body. His eyes were fixed with a lusty stare on the tortuously small gap in between her tongue and his member, and all he could push out was a whimpering groan, straining upwards against the immovable force in the water to no avail.

His pathetic struggles were all the answer she needed. The silence that followed was the highest form of torture as Diona's blank expression slowly twisted upward into that familiar, faint grin. Her voice echoed softly against the walls of the bathroom, "Yes. Now I remember exactly where we stopped."

Lucas watched as Diona's open mouth quickly fell towards his aching cock, her head melting into the water as it made contact. Her mouth disappeared exactly where the delightfully tight, sucking sensation of an unseen maw began. Lucas gasped powerfully as the liquid muzzle quickly delved his entire cock down to its base, every inch of his length completely consumed by this hungry sensation. He moaned powerfully, bracing himself with one of the handrails above the water as well as grabbing against the side of the tub, his eyes rolling back in sheer bliss. He looked back down to see her head and frill forming themselves in and out of the water in perfect time with the efforts of her "mouth", pumping and sucking his cock at the same time that the thousand hands came back and began to tug and massage his sac.

Diona's efforts were unceasing, and Lucas was moaning freely now, occasionally uttering a faint "yes" at her assaults. Lucas moaned sharply as the mouth quickly slammed against his crotch, taking his entire length in one quick motion and holding it there for several seconds. Lucas felt his stomach begin to tighten as the underwater maw began to slowly draw itself back up his cock, tightening its suction and seal as it drew towards the tip, causing him to gasp as the suction lifted itself from the tip of his glans with a tight pop, her head fully out of the water and her eyes full of hunger and lust, before she dove her head back underwater and resumed sucking powerfully on his cock.

"Diona, I-I'm'una cum! I can feel it!" Lucas gasped, gritting his teeth as he felt her pace start to speed up. Diona's head quickly resurfaced, the feeling of the relentless mouth around his member disappearing, with the sensation of several small, delicate hands frantically tugging at his cock taking its place. Diona face was staring straight into his, and Lucas met her gaze and lost himself in her beautiful jet black eyes, completely mesmerized and trapped in them. He felt her voices radiating from the water, a thousand sirens voicing their lust for him in a thousand different ways, but one sang above all of the other "Feed me."

Lucas's eyes squeezed shut as he came hard, feeling the world around him evaporate as his cock exploded, throbbing violently as huge, thick ropes of cum shot from his cock and the water around him seemed to tighten almost painfully around his submerged body, a powerful suction encompassing his member. He lost track of how long he kept cumming. His head rolled around loosely on his shoulders as he started to come back down, panting and moaning freely at the pure bliss that was still surging through his body, his grip on the edges of the bathtub slipping as he went limp, his arms slipping under the water.

He opened his eyes weakly, still seeing stars and groaning faintly, to see most of Diona's head sticking out of the water. Her muzzle remained melted into the water as the feeling of hundreds of tongues began to drag across his cock and feast on what cum was still leaking out from the tip. He bathed in this heavenly feeling for nearly a minute, letting his head roll freely again. As Lucas began whimpering and yelping at the feverish efforts against his increasingly sensitive member, he felt the tongues slowly withdraw their efforts, only leaving a few to gently flow over his crotch, massaging him and slowly trying to relax him. Lucas was still trying to recompose himself when Diona's mesmerizing voice filled the bathroom, "Luca... Lucas, I've nev-ur had... so much delicious cum..." Despite his exhaustion, Lucas felt sparks of arousal stir in the pit of his stomach at her words, her radiant siren song breathy and drunk with lust, "Look at all this cum, Lucas. Look."

Lucas looked back down to see her head form up out of the water, to the jet black orbs staring deep into him, all traces of mischief completely gone and replaced by pure, burning, carnal desire. He was spellbound as she slowly brought her face up to his, the cool breath from her nose gently brushing against his nose. Lucas held his breath, his mouth slightly ajar in confusion. What was she goi-

Lucas's stomach dropped out as she opened her maw wide, her entire lower mouth and jaw filled with a thick white sea of his cum, so much that as she opened her maw, some of it began to fall from around her teeth and over her lips. He watched with wide eyes as she let her tongue fall from her mouth, his cock starting to harden again as he watched his massive load start flowing from the Vaporeon's mouth and splashing audibly into the bath water. He was lost in the display, bearing witness to the overpowering sexual scene with his jaw agape. Diona's eyes narrowed for just a moment, a twinkle of mischief shining bright for only a second at the longest.

"How could I be so selfish?"

Before Lucas could react, he felt two massive tendrils grab his arms and drag him down into the water until the only thing that wasn't submerged was his face and forehead. His body tried to thrash reflexively, but his entire body was encompassed in an iron-clad grip that held him off of the floor of the bathtub. As he opened his mouth to try and shout in panic, her cum-soaked muzzle was on his lips in one fluid motion, loosely pressed against him in an awkward kiss as her seed-stained tongue darted into his mouth, slathering his tongue and painting the insides of his mouth with his own seed, her eager tongue pushing more and more of his massive load back into his mouth, before wrestling with his tongue. Lucas was horrified as he tasted his own seed in his mouth, confused at the strange taste that he had on his own tongue. Despite all thoughts on his taste and on what was happening, his erection was screaming now, throbbing and twitching hard as Diona continued to dominate his mouth, before using her tongue to lap up a sizable wad of his cum. She pulled out her cum-covered tongue from his mouth and flexed her tongue wide as she took a long, slow lick up his face, smearing a sticky combination of saliva and cum from his lips across half of his nose, and catching part of the side of his eye closest to his nose, ending with a flick of her tongue leaving a small drop of cum on his eyebrow.

Lucas groaned in disgust as she finished, both of his eyes closed despite only having cum on one of them. He tried to move his hands to wipe off his face, but the water still held firm. Lucas's struggles were met with a mischievous giggle that caused his hair to stand on end and a chill run through him from the base of his skull to the tips of his hands and feet. He listened, his ears still underwater, as a thousand beautiful sirens laughed and giggled at him, before hearing Diona's voice above all of them, an unusual tone of nervousness creeping into her voice, "O-OK, Lucas. You should... probably finish that bath. I'll…. I'll just... get out of your hair." Diona bounded gracefully from the bathtub, her body fluidly forming from the water as she landed soundlessly on the tile floor.

As soon as the very end of her tail had formed and left the water, Lucas's exposed face and forehead plunged into the water as her control over the water ceased, causing him to thrash violently in the tub as he returned to the surface, gasping and spitting out water, quickly sucking in a mouthful of tub water and swishing it around his mouth to try and rid himself of the thick and musky taste in his mouth before spitting it out into the tub, only leaving a faint aftertaste of his seed. He grabbed the side of the tub and started to open his eyes to look towards the door to see if Diona was still in the room only to be met with a sharp stinging in his eye, causing him to yelp out in frustration and quickly dunk his head back into the water and scrub himself free of all the semen residue left on his face and in his eye. He brought his face out of the water and took a few deep breaths, before opening his eyes slowly, blinking several times to make sure that his eyes were finally cleaned.

He supported himself on the tub again and scanned the bathroom. Nothing. He was alone.

Lucas slowly stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, walking over to the bathroom counter, trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked at himself in the mirror. Embarrassment, shock, rage, confusion, and shame all swirled around in his head, an emotional vortex leaving his mind spinning.

But more than anything else, arousal. Whatever that was, whatever had just happened, there had to be more. A wicked grin slowly crept onto Lucas's face. His libido and mind both agreed at long last that she wasn't just going to play with him. He figured that it was about time that this series of sexual games worked both ways. A true, righteous, and brutal fucking was in order for that little blue devil. Still naked as the earth and dripping wet, Lucas calmly turned around and walked out of his bathroom, a devious spring in his step. If she wanted him, she was going to get as much of him as he could give.

Lucas stepped out of the master bedroom and walked up towards the railing, putting both hands on the wooden beam as he scanned out across the living room and the kitchen. He saw Diona down below, walking around the living room. He simply stood against the railing, watching her pace back and forth. Of all the different ways he could fulfill this vendetta, he felt that giving her the same forced stimulation she gave him would be the most appropriate way to go. It would certainly be the most fun.

Lucas began to make his way towards the stairs, still watching Diona pace around the living room from over the balcony. As he rounded the pillar and began to descend the stairs, he softly hummed, "Diona…", watching as she whirled around to face him. Lucas paused; her eyes were full of fear, her stance ready to run. He slowly walked the rest of the way down the stairs, trying to keep his body language friendly. His revenge could wait a moment, at least until he learned what had Diona this scared.

"Diona, what's wrong?" Lucas began, shifting gears instantly, staying a reasonable distance away from the Vaporeon to avoid startling her. Her eyes kept scanning around him for escape routes, glancing towards the entrance to the kitchen. Lucas took note, taking just a few steps away from the kitchen to ease any of her worries, reassuring her, "Diona if you wanna run, go for it. But please… Diona… listen to me," He took a mental sigh of relief as her stance relaxed slightly and her gaze stopped on his. She continued to look at him uneasily, so after a few moments he continued, hoping a shot in the dark would hit a mark, "I don't have any reason to want to hurt you, and I'm not your last owner. I don't know what he did, but promise I won't throw you out or hurt you," Lucas soothed, sitting down on his knees and holding his arms by his side, gently opening his palms, watching as she began to take a step forward, but then pulled it back. "You are safe here…. you have my word. C'mere."

That seemed to do it. Her face softened up slightly, and she slowly walked towards him. Lucas shifted backwards off of his knees, sitting cross-legged as Diona made her way over towards him, stopping as she eyed his flaccid cock with a bemused half-smile. Lucas rolled his eyes at her, chiming, "Yeah, ha ha. Just c'mere." She smiled, a faint blush splashing on her cheeks as she walked into his outstretched hands. Lucas smiled in return as he began to scratch and rub behind her frill and along her neck. He gently grabbed her sides and guided her into his lap, tipping her over so that she was laying on her side across his legs.

With one hand rubbing her neck and frill, he directed the other hand to rubbing her belly, smiling as her back arched into his massage. All the tension from just a moment ago seemed to have disappeared. Lucas smiled, chuckling at how quickly he went from revenge to care, remembering his supervisor, all those years ago, telling him that he could never figure out how he could so easily calm a Pokemon down. With those words echoing through his mind, he looked down to the Vaporeon panting happily in his lap.

It was time to get back to the plan.

He shifted himself underneath Diona, her form still resting on his legs with her head propped up against his stomach, both of his hands moving to rub her stomach. As her back arched up into his hands, Lucas ran his eyes down her underbelly, looking for the small folds of her sex. Only a moment later, he spied his prize, guiding one of his hands down to the small, puffy patch of sapphire between her hind legs. He knew when he found it; Diona let out a small gasp and lurched in his lap, quickly looking up at him with surprise. He simply looked down at her with a grin, "Come on, don't get all upset when I have my fun." She blushed with a small scowl as he pulled her further up into his lap, loving the feeling of her moist and smooth skin against his, her muscular and majestic tail brushing against his feet and ankles. He let out a slow sigh as he pressed his fingers against her pussy, slowly rubbing up and down the puffy lips, rapidly moistening with a faintly sticky dew and a steady stream of juices. He closed his eyes, taking in all of her mewls and squirms as he gently brushed his fingers down to the base of her sex, before pressing firmly against her pussy lips and dragging his fingers back up to the top of her sex, only to repeat the process again and again.

Lucas rested his palm on her belly, just above her slit, with his sopping wet fingers resting on top of the tender sapphire flesh, the tip of his middle finger gently teasing it's way in between the soaking lips of her now gently flowing sex. "Your pussy feels amazing and I haven't even put anything in it yet. Let's fix that." he whispered, pushing his middle finger back down her slit and quickly plunging the digit into her pussy past the second knuckle, grinning devilishly as the Vaporeon in his lap mewled loudly and arched against his stomach.

Her insides were absolutely soaking with her fluids, as he expected, but he hadn't expected the soft feeling of the inside walls. Her pussy felt like a thick water: Cool and enveloping to the touch, but with a noticeable resistance. He was dumbfounded by the feeling, letting his finger simply rest inside as Diona's hole suckled on its intruder. Lucas felt Diona shifting on top of him, stirring him out of his trance. He looked down at her, leaning over so that he could see her face, "I'm not going too fast for you, am I?"

She slowly shook her head and licked her lips, with Lucas caught staring as she smiled at him, her eyes full of want.

"Well that's good," he replied, before drawing his finger out slightly, before lining up a second finger and plunging both back into her as deep as his hand would allow, drawing out another yelp as he leaned in closer to her face, "Wouldn't want to take things too fast, now would we?" Her response was just as sudden, as Diona pressed her muzzle to his lips. He kissed back, plunging his fingers into her with a steadily increasing rhythm. When they broke the kiss, Diona's small yelps continued in time with Lucas's fingers.

It was intoxicating, feeling her liquids rush past his fingers as he continued. He knew that she was a Water-type, but he was still impressed by the amount of fluid he was able to coax out of her. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked her fluids off of them. Her fluids tasted very clean, with only a faint taste of the sea. He moved his hand back down to rub against her sex, drawing faint coos from Diona before once again pushing his fingers into her tender sex. Lucas shifted the Vaporeon out of his lap, drawing a faintly quizzical look from her as he pressed his free hand above her mound and used the rest of his arm to keep her pinned firmly to the ground.

Using his weight and leverage to keep the Water-type pinned down, Lucas began to viciously pump his fingers into her pussy, drawing loud and long yelps of pleasure from her. His pistoning continued for nearly a minute, her throaty whines and yelps hitting his ears like sweet, sweet music, before she seized and let out a high-pitched whine. Lucas pushed through the incredibly tight and soft sensation and buried his fingers deep into the Vaporeon. Keeping the digits in as far in as they could go, he rubbed his palm against the top of her mound as the soft squishes of her naturally soaking folds rushed out like a river and soaked the floor underneath her. As he watched her ride out the rest of her orgasm, he smiled, using his free hand to rub up and down her belly. As he glanced to look at her face, he chuckled, seeing her face completely slack with pleasure as small lines of saliva trickled out of the corners of her mouth, twisted into an overstimulated grin. Her eyes were disconnected from the world, staring blankly into space as her mind floated freely in an ocean of pleasure.

After giving her a few moment to simply float in her own bliss, Lucas slowly drew his fingers out, loving the feeling of her soft folds trying to hold his fingers in. As his fingers left her pussy, he lightly slapped her still sensitive mound with his hand, causing Diona to lurch back to reality. He smiled as she rolled onto her side, the blue canine still half lost in pleasure as he declared, "That was for the bath." She peered over at him, cracking an amused grin and letting out a weak huff as she laid her head back down on the carpet. He gave her a few moments to rest, a painful throb in his crotch reminding him of his desperate erection. His eyes fell upon her mound, still a deeply inflamed, rich purple color, pulsing faintly. His heart was thundering like a cannon in his chest. It didn't matter that she wasn't human; she was perfect. He had never been more aroused in his entire life.

Lucas reached over to the couch and grabbed one of the cushions, setting it down on the carpet next to himself, hearing a low, animalistic growl. He looked back to see Diona staring at his cock with a hungry look in her eyes, licking her lips before locking eyes with him. Shifting himself up onto his knees, proudly thrusting his length forward and causing Diona's eyes to widen further with need.

She rolled over onto her stomach, lifting her hindquarters into the air. Her majestic tail slowly raised into the air and curled over her back. She was presenting: the sight was carnal, instinctual, and Lucas felt his member howl with desire. She looked back at him, her devilish smile spread across her face as she slowly shook her ass back and forth. He stared, dumbfounded by the sight with a big grin on his face. He crawled towards her, sinking his hands into her hindquarters, his fingers singing as they dug into the soft, cool flesh. Her mischevious grin grew even wider as she seemed to laugh, her eyes demanding him, her voice growing more impatient, "Va.. poreon."

He dug his fingers into her ass even deeper, squeezing her hind legs together. Rubbing against her slit as he went, he pushed his member deep between the moist junction of cool, blue flesh until their hips were touching. He reached down and held his member up against her belly, leaning over her to whisper into her ear, "Do you feel that? That's how much cock I'm going to stuff inside you." She groaned, and he felt a splash of liquid flow down his member, feeling her squeeze her thighs tighter around him, "Vapor. Va Vaporeon."

He failed to hold back a wicked smile, giving the a few more pumps into the heavenly union of her thighs, before slowly pulling himself from between her legs. Using his thumbs to spread the lips of her sex, he peered down to help line himself up, her delightful mewls only spurring him forward as he quickly thrust into her, steadily pushing inch after inch of himself into her pussy. He moaned long and low, pausing halfway through as member was assaulted from all sides by a hurricane of soft, sucking flesh. Lucas felt his stomach plunge as Diona, impatient with his pace, slammed herself against him, burying his entire length inside her in a single motion. He barely had time to catch his breath before she began to pull herself forward. He gripped her thighs and jerked her feet off of the ground, slamming his cock into her and causing the Vaporeon to let out a guttural bark as he built a steady rhythm. He hooked his arm around her tail, pulling it against his chest for leverage, the powerful, moist muscle pressed to his chest joining the amazing soft, warm feeling of her sex. He was in heaven.

Lucas continued to piston into the silky softness, the moans and yelps from the Vaporeon joining his own grunts to fill the whole house with the sounds of sex. Lucas could feel his own orgasm building, with the unstoppable certainty of a hurricane. Intent on making the most of the time that he had, he rolled her onto her back and on top of the pillow, pressing his hands down against her stomach, her legs spreading . As he resumed his relentless pace, he looked down to see Diona staring back up at him with lust-drunk eyes, squealing with pleasure every time their hips slapped loudly together, small streams of her fluids running down both of their thighs and soaking the floor between them. He leaned in towards her, slowing his pace to a slow, deep thrust, sliding his hands behind her neck as he whispered, "You love this dick, don't you?" Diona smiled, "Va." Lucas thrust harder, feeling his orgasm slowly drawing closer, "Admit it: you've been dreaming of this cock in you since you blue-balled me in my own goddamn pool, haven't you?!" She nodded, her squeals growing louder as he pumped faster, "Va! Va!"

Lucas felt his head swimming as he gave in to his desire, thrusting wildly as he stared into her beautiful eyes _,_ their faces inches apart. as he hilted himself inside, closing the distance between them to kiss her deeply _._ He lost himself inside of her, her walls milking him relentlessly as their mouths battled, yet he held his climax in. Foreign lips familiar with passion and determined to overwhelm the other, moaning into each others mouths between ragged breaths. As their lips parted, Lucas stared down at the beast of pleasure catching her breath underneath him. He had been looking for the perfect girl for such a long time, a girl that didn't put on a mask or play a part, a girl that would simply be herself and maybe, just maybe, love him. He was positive that that perfect girl was out there if he just looked hard enough. That perfect girl…. he looked at the beautiful creature underneath him, raising his head high and laughing. They never said the girl had to be human, now did they?

Diona cocked her head, curious as to what could be funny enough to cause him to stop, "Vapor?" Lucas grinned happily, gathering himself enough to stop laughing, idly rubbing his hands on her thighs and belly, "Pretty girl… 3 months ago, I was getting tired of the women my friend would introduce me to, and I never had much luck finding a keeper myself. I realized that I missed having Pokemon in my life, so I got myself a pretty little Vaporeon." Lucas grinned, pausing to laugh for a moment more, "You not only turn out to be one of the sweetest and most genuine creatures I've ever met. You are also, hands down, better in the sack than anyone I've ever met in my entire life… certainly good enough to get me to break my vow to not have sex for a few months."

They stared at each other, suspended in a strange limbo as their eyes locked, time playing tricks as it seemed to drag on for an eternity. Diona began to giggle, pulling Lucas out of his daze. He didn't know how he expected her to respond, but laughing certainly wasn't what he had in mind. "What's so funny?" He received no response, only further laughter, tears starting to stream down his Vaporeon's face as she continued to carry on. As he stared down at Diona, lost in her own small storm of contagious laughter, a smile began to creep onto his face. Before he could succumb to the same giggling fit that had swept away Diona, he pressed his hands against her chest, leaning in close, "What is so funny, girl?"

Her reply was sudden as she leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Lucas looked down at her as tears of joy streamed down her smiling face, her eyes shining with … love? She ground her hips against his, her voice full of need as she cooed, "Vapor… vapor va vaporeon." Lucas didn't waste any time bringing his thrusts back up to speed. The sounds of wet flesh pounding loudly once again joining the chorus of grunts and moans, a new eagerness to their motions as Diona begged further, mewling her name in between moans. Lucas could once again feel a tightening sensation in his gut as his orgasm drew near, and smiled as a devilish idea jumped into his head: there was something that he hadn't done in a long time that needed to be visited on this little minx.

"Hey Diona, try not to scream, okay?" Lucas asked, as he slid a hand behind her back and picked her up, using his free hand to support her from underneath as he resumed his pistoning, bouncing her up and down on his cock. She let out a ragged howl of pleasure, her tongue lolling free as his cock speared into her without pause. Lucas snarled, loving the feeling of her snatch squeezing passionately around him as her passionate serenade rang his ears. As he felt his climax rapidly approaching he deemed that, oh yes, this was

much better than any other woman he had fucked prior. He knew he wouldn't last another minute, so he carried Diona to the wall, pressing her up against it as he squeezed her ass, bellowing, "Here it comes you little bitch. I'm gonna dump my cum in your slutty little fuckhole and you're gonna be MY bitch." Diona eyes went wide, and she only fucked against him harder as Lucas continued, "Sing! Sing, my little siren. Tell me how bad you fucking want it!"

Diona began babbling, half moaning, half crying out her name as the two lost themselves in a typhoon of climax. Diona came first, a powerful surge of cum spraying wildly from the overstuffed junction where they joined, nearly pushing him out of her as she covered him from the waist down in a small sea of her juices. Lucas nearly slipped and fell over, his knees threatening to give out as he quickly grabbed her hips and buried himself as deep inside of his little blue devil as he could, his mind drowning in pleasure as his climax exploded, flooding her insides with a torrent of his own cum, her pussy milking him relentlessly as their fluids mixed. The two gasped and cried out as they fell against the wall, gently sliding down until they were sitting in a pool of their own passion.

Lucas rested his head against the wall next to hers, trying to catch his breath, straddling her tail as it rested between his legs, making sure not to put too much of his own weight on it.. He began to gently scratch her behind the ears with his hand, still bracing behind her back in the same position they slid down the wall in. Soft licks danced on his shoulder in reply. He smiled: she was such a little sweetie. He leaned back to look down to where they were still connected, a completely sopping, sticky mess. He noticed Diona looking at the same mess, a gently amused grin striking across her face.

"Hey Diona, how does a bath sound?"

* * *

Lucas lowered himself into the water, supporting himself on the side of the tub as the warm water enveloped him for the second time that night. Diona was already waiting in the water for him, a sea of liquid hands massaging his limbs as he entered the water, causing Lucas to chuckle as he felt her pay special attention to his member for a passing moment. As he felt the water line rise up his chest, he let out a ragged breath, glancing up at the clock on the counter. Just past midnight. He closed his eyes, enjoying the few moments rest as he felt her face form from out of the water to rest on his chest, her whiskers tickling his chest as she found a comfortable place for her head.

" _This feels nice._ " Her voice whispered from the water, softer, calmer.

"Yeah... I missed listening to your voice."

" _Yeah?_ "

"It's really pretty."

She smiled at the compliment, tired, but grateful. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, a simple and relaxing silence floating in the air. Lucas eventually wanted an answer to the question that had plagued him earlier, "Hey Diona..."

The Vaporeon let out an curious grunt, not bothering to move from where she was resting.

"What had you laughing so hard earlier?"

A smile creased her face, a smile of deep contentment, satisfaction, but with an unmistakable twist of her devilish grin mixed in. She opened her eyes and looked at him, _"They never told you why none of my other families ever worked out, did they?"_ Lucas shook his head.

Diona opened her eyes faintly, " _Would you like to know? It's a bit of a ramble."_

Lucas nodded and Diona continued, _"Well, my first caretaker was a young deep sea diver. I had been with him since I was an Eevee. I would accompany him on the ship whenever he would go out on a dive. One day he brought up a small bag of stones from his dive, and while he went back down, I got bored and started playing with the stones. I remember there was a beautiful blue stone, and I remember touching it, and I guess I blacked out, because the next thing I remember is Mark shaking me awake. After we got over the shock of the new blue me, I realized that I could go out on dives with him. And I did... often. I learned a lot about my abilities when I was out on those dives, how I could breathe underwater, melt and unmelt my body, control the water... how I could talk. One day he came back tense. I offered him a massage, and I learned some very interesting lessons about the human body. After that, we had lessons nearly every day, as casually as anything else."_

Lucas simply listened and let Diona lay on him for a minute in silence before he spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

He watched as her smile faded away, " _One evening we were back in port. I was resting on the ship when I started hearing shouting. I went to see what was happening and people were taking him into a restaurant on the waterfront. I found out later that he got robbed, and got stabbed several times in the process," she paused for a moment, "While we were waiting for the ambulance to arrive, he told me that I was too wonderful to not make someone else as happy as I had made him. He told me to remember him, and to not be afraid to move on. I got to ride with him on the ambulance, but he didn't make it to the hospital. A few days later I landed in a local shelter. I was in and out of several families for about two years, kicked out every time for trying to have the same thing I had with him, beaten and threatened by some, ignored and shamed by others. Nothing changed when I ended up here in Johto_."

Lucas still rested quietly as she continued, " _I nearly gave up on trying to be happy, to try and make someone else as happy as I used to be. Then you showed up. You were kind and spent time with me, and actually seemed to care. At the end of every day, I would plead to any spirit that would listen that I could have one more chance, and I even promised myself that I wouldn't have sex with you if I could only go home with you and live with the first truly genuine person I had met in a long time._ "

"So much for the no fun part, huh?" Lucas added, breaking his silence. A series of giggles resonated up from the surface of the water. "So what was the kiss about?"

For a moment, the Vaporeon is lost, her eyes darting around as she tries to remember, "At the shelte-"

" _Oh… that. Excitement and old habits dying slowly."_

"And the pool?"

Diona raised her head, eyeing him with a defiant grin, " _That was your fault. I was perfectly happy just swimming in peace, but you had to come along and get fresh, didn't you?"_

Lucas laughed, "Now hold on, that's not fair. You're the one that asked if I-"

" _Hey there baby, I've never fucked a mermaid before. How about we get my pool all dirty and hear your sing?"_

Lucas smiled peacefully as he brought his hand up to scratch behind her ears. Fucking outside in the pool. Now that was a fantastic idea. Risky as hell, but the idea certainly held a twisted appeal. Maybe for another day. Lucas's cock throbbed at the thought, stirring Diona's attention, " _What the hell are you thinking about?!"_

"You have some good ideas, pretty girl."

Lucas finished toweling off his arms, wadding the towel into a ball and throwing it into the hamper by the door. He stretched his arms, making sure to yawn much louder than needed as he crawled onto the bed. After making sure to reach over and turn off his morning alarm, thank goodness he had tomorrow off, he rolled over to see Diona jumping up on the bed next to him, pawing at the bed before laying down on her stomach.

"Nice being able to sleep on a bed, huh?"

Diona's eyelids were already gaining weight, her head resting against the bed as she muttered a sleepy "Va"

"Well, I hope you like your new home," Lucas muttered, "This is gonna be the home that you've dreamed of. I promise."

Loud, thumping drum and bass hits.

The smells of good alcohol, fried appetizers, and arousal.

Women dressed like curvy peacocks and horny men prowling like wolves. And that same obnoxious drunk that _still_ hasn't stopped coming in every Wednesday night to embarrass himself at the dart boards.

Lucas's mind was bursting with pleasant memories. Reflexively walking over to the bar, he spotted his friend Nick making small talk with a pretty blonde at a nearby table; deep purple strapless skirt holding a modest bust and creamy skin, generous ass and thighs, lips glossed a purple to match her dress. Even in the dim light of the bar, Lucas noticed an abundance of makeup. Wild and enthusiastic body language. Tie dye drink. She was just like every easy notch that he would score at this club. As Lucas looked onto the girl, it dawned on him that she wasn't nearly as attractive as she would have once been, what felt like his past life. He didn't have much time to dwell on that fact as Nick spotted him. Lucas hadn't told Nick that he was coming, so Nick's reaction as he approached him was a mix of disbelief and excitement.

"Holy fucking shit! It's been a fucking age since I last saw your face in here. Bro, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by. Felt a little homesick on the way home and I decided to stop by and have a quick drink...," Lucas began, pointed towards the bar, "...which I am going to get real quick."

Lucas could hear Nick starting up behind him, trying to get this girl revving her engines for something Lucas had no interest in being a part of this evening. Probably wouldn't have any interest in for quite some time. As he sat down in a chair at the bar and waited for the bartender to notice him, he smiled: There was something incredibly liberating about his relationship with Diona. He didn't have to worry about bar-hopping or prowling clubs looking for women. No more hit-or miss bullshit. Diona was a joy to be around and the sex was amazing. The 3 months he had spent with Diona since bringing her home felt like floating in a paradise.

Lucas had his attention set on the six foot tall brunette making drinks behind the bar. Jacqueline Bellamy was something of a celebrity in the bar thanks to her arresting charm and silver tongue. As she glanced in his direction, her eyes went wide as she saw him. Lucas returned the smile and waved. She and Lucas had been fast friends since middle school, and remained one of the few women Lucas refused to make an attempt at getting into bed with, for a whole host of reasons. "Lucas, darling, it's been an age."

"Good to see you Jackie. A'missed you. Order's real light, just stopping by to see the old shack. Can I get a Fuschia Bay and coke?"

Back within a minute with his drink, Jackie's smile was laced with excitement, "So where have you been all this time Lucas?"

"Had a bad run a few months ago; stopped hittin' the clubs," Lucas began, taking a long sip from his drink, "Got a Pokemon."

"No shit?"

"Mhm, a Vaporeon."

Her eyes went wide, "Shut up. No way."

"Way."

"How is she?"

Lucas opened his mouth to speak, and held his tongue for a moment. Most of the dirty, sticky details were off the table, for reasons obvious. He and Diona certainly hadn't slowed down their antics since her first day home. And if Jackie was going to visit at any time soon, it would be hilariously entertaining to watch her react to Diona's ability to speak. Take it slow. Play it natural. Take things in stride. Lucas curled his mouth into a casual smile, "Sweet, sassy, and house-broken. You should come over sometime and see her."

"I'll consider it. Summer is a busy time though." She answered, gesturing to the rest of the venue, pausing for a moment before chiming up, "So you here for something in particular?"

"Just visiting. Nick's trying to stick that blonde in my pants," Lucas muttered, turning around in his seat to wave Nick over. Nick acknowledged him, getting up and motioning Blondie to come with him. No, you bastard, don't you do it. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as Blondie shook her head and made motions towards the door, then turned to Lucas and winked. Out of reflex, Lucas kissed his lips at her with a predatory grin. She smiled, and started talking with Nick again. Lucas turned around, playing it low-key and taking another pull on his drink. A few minutes later, Lucas felt a slap on his back, "Yo Lucas, what's going on? It has been for-eeever since you last stopped by."

"It's just been six months Nick. It hasn't b-"

Nick interrupted him, holding his arms wide, "You say six months like it isn't a freakin' eternity, bro. You wouldn't believe the kind of girls that have been comin' through here, man," he moved closer, lowering his voice, "We're talking prime cuts. Goddesses. More choice and wildness than you can imagine. They're hunting for dick like wolves, man."

"Beastiality, huh?" Lucas jabbed, chuckling maliciously as Nick's face contorted in disgust.

"Gross, dude. But they're itchin' for dick, man."

Lucas shrugged, "Sounds great."

A pause, "Yo, aren't you trying to get back into the game, bro?" Nick asked, clearly unhappy with Lucas's lack of enthusiasm.

"Not this evening, I'm not."

"Man, where the fuck is the Lucas that used to come here? The one that used to chase tail all night, drink, get rowdy, get wild, where is he?"

"I'll call you if I see him," Lucas replied, taking pleasure in being able to push Nick's buttons after such a long time.

Nick shook his head, waving his hand in the air, "Jackie, honey, can I get something sweet and alcoholic. Lucas is driving me insane." Jackie simply raised a thumbs-up while helping another guest. Nick buried his face into his hands, groaning faintly before speaking again, "Lucas, bro, if you've started going with men, you can just say it."

Lucas wanted to laugh: Nick was getting way too worked up over this. But instead of reacting, Lucas decided that a little more button pushing was in order, "You should calm down man, you're might have a sensible thought. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." After getting the irritated reaction he was hoping for out of Nick, Lucas continued, "But seriously man, this break has been amazing for me. I've been more productive, less drunk, less hungover. I'm getting much better sleep. And I decided to get a Pokemon."

Nick paused for a moment, "Shit, Lucas. This is how it starts."

"No really, she's a little sweetie. You know I used to work with Pokemon, and having one to tend to and spend time with is refreshing as all hell, man. Exactly what I needed," Lucas lauded, pausing to take a drink from his glass, "... she's sweet, she's playful, always well-behaved. When I come home she's happy to see me, and she even likes watching TV."

Nick didn't seem too happy for him, nodding to Jacqueline as she set down his tall, fruity drink in front of him, responding with displeased sarcasm, "Sounds like the perfect girl."

"I guess she is, for now I suppose," Lucas responded, lying at the end to hopefully allay Nick's fears for his own sake. As Nick brought his drink up to his mouth, Lucas felt a pang of mischief splash in the pit of his gut. He had to time it _just right._ The moment the fruity drink made contact with his lips, Lucas leaned in and whispered, "...especially 'cause she takes my dick like a champ."

Nick's eyes went wide as he nearly choked, coughing into his glass and spraying his drink all over his face. Lucas howled like an animal as Nick coughed and retched, laughing harder as Nick started jabbing him in the stomach. A mix of laughter, coughing, and swearing settled moments later with Nick in a headlock, "Shit, shit, Lucas! Ah! Stop! Lucas, let go!" Lucas pushed Nick back into his seat, keeping one hand up to protect himself while using the other to grab napkins to help Nick clean up. As Nick wiped off his face, he groaned out a reply,"What the fuck, man?!"

"That was for that 'gay' quip, you asshole."

Nick spent a few more moments in a coughing fit, "You better b'fucking kidding about that shit…"

Lucas paused for a moment, "About what?"

Nick didn't say anything, casting an unsure glance at him.

Oh - the joke.

"Wait, you thought I was serious?" Lucas responded, trying to keep an unconcerned and uncaring act going, keeping a relaxed smile going. Lucas had lost count of the number of times he had acted his way out from underneath a press like this. Nick had told him he had a gift for it, and the irony of the situation wasn't lost on Lucas.

Lucas left the awkward silence hanging in the air for a few moments, before he started to giggle, covering his mouth as he let his laughter grow. It was working: Nick started to smile, which quickly grew into relieved laughter. Lucas took another pull from his drink before turning to Nick, "Nick, I've only been gone half a year and you already forgot how _funny_ I am?"

Nick put his face into his hands, continuing to laugh in relief, "Jackie.. another drink... please."

"Nick, I'mma get out of your hair," Lucas began, tapping Nick on the back, "I gotta get home; feed Diona and maybe catch some TV."

"Alright, man. Catch'ya."

Morning sunlight creased through the blinds of the living room. The sounds of TV on a lazy Sunday afternoon were interrupted by the harsh resonance of a cell phone vibrating on the glass coffee table. Lucas sat up and reached forward, picking up the phone and checking the caller ID: "Lauren Alman - NGCCS".

Lucas smiled, reaching over to rub Diona, who was sprawled out on the couch next to him, watching the TV, before answering the call and reclining back into the couch, closing his eyes and muttering a mellow, " _Hey_ Lauren - how's it going?"

"Lucas! Good morning. How have you been?" she cheered. Her voice was bright and energetic, far more so than either of the couch potatoes in the living room. Lucas noticed that upon mentioning Lauren's name, Diona perked up and looked at him.

"Busy lately. Sitting here in my boxers on my lazy Sunday, watching TV with Diona. I'm guessing you are calling to see how she's doing?"

"Thaaat's exactly why I'm calling. How has she been?"

"Hey Diona, how have you been?" Lucas asked, holding the phone up to Diona, who lazily muttered, "Vapor." Lucas smiled, bringing the phone back up to his ear.

Lauren giggled, "It's a guess, diagnosing over the phone, but I'd say she's doing alright."

"She's been good company. Not a single issue so far."

"That's great to hear... so she hasn't gotten too… uh… affectionate?"

There it was, the question. Lucas already knew what she was talking about; he was just interested in hearing her explain it herself, "Y'know Lauren, I still don't know what you are talking about when you say that. What the hell is that even supposed mean?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Are you sure that you want to know Lucas? It's not the most pleasant news."

"Hit me with it."

A heavy sigh from Lauren's end of the line, "Alright. Diona has been adopted by many families in the past, and all of them have brought her back. They have all made accusations that Diona made inappropriate sexual advances against them or members of their families. None of them seem to be aggressive advances-"

"Like if she was asserting dominance." Lucas interjected.

"..right, and luckily we haven't been dragged into court over it. The shelter has done what it can to find her families, but this kind of thing keeps happening. I called because I wanted to check in and make sure that nothing of the sort was ... y'know... happening-"

"- to me."

"Yeah," Lauren chimed, before she paused, "Right. So how has she been?"

"She's been perfectly well behaved. She's been quite affectionate and pleasant to be around, but nothing even close to what you're talking about," Lucas lied with a smile, noticing that Diona had picked up that she was being talked about, looking at him with her head cocked in curiosity, "Yeah, you. So yeah Lauren, that's the situation so far."

"Good to hear. I'm just glad to hear that she might have a sound home now, and that hopefully that her history is behind her."

Lucas smiled wide, trying to avoid bursting into laughter on the phone, "I'm glad that I got to be the one to help her."

"Alright, well if you have any questions or concerns, just gimme a call or leave a voicemail." Lauren finished.

Lucas nodded, "Will do Lauren. Thanks for checking up."

"Glad to hear things are going well. Have a nice day Lucas."

"You too Lauren." Lucas replied, ending the call. As he set down his phone, he let out a wild laugh, startling Diona as he laughed towards the ceiling. As he finished and saw the confusion on the Vaporeon's face, he calmed down enough to start explaining, "Lauren called to check up on you. She was very relieved to hear that you seemed to have found a more permanent home. She was also relieved to hear that your 'unusual affections' and 'unprovoked advances' seem to be a thing of the past."

Diona smiled and laughed, spreading back to Lucas. Once the laughter calmed back down, Diona got up and laid down across Lucas's lap, still soaking in the sunlight coming in through the cracks in the blinds as Lucas began to rub her belly, slowly working his hand back towards her hind legs, feeling the steady trickle of his seed flowing from in between her legs.

END

Author's Note:

 **Two years of writing! Feels great to get this out to people and I hope you all enjoy it. I had a very fun time writing it. I had half a mind to title it 'Goldenrod Showers', but I decided that the name wasn't as good as this one.**

 **It's neat reading reviews from you people, and I have an idea or two that I might have for a second chapter if folks are interested.**


End file.
